Deus Marchen: Vandread
by Sydney Grise
Summary: An unsuspecting person ends up being salvaged by the Nirvana, Witness him recall his past while aiding the ship's survival. Takes place along Second Stage. Chapter Four now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Vandread: Deus Marchen**

Note: This is a partial crossover of Vandread and Breath of Fire IV…the trick is who's taken to what world.

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire and Vandread didn't belong to me in the first place. Only the twisted AU idea came from my head. Here goes…

**Sin**

"_The winds pass upon the last battle. Upon where the two gods known as the Endless would meet as one once more, they have thought to themselves that the only way to bring harmony is to send them away…once and for all. Thus the dragon gods left the sanctuary of the world…entering a new realm in one's soul…the soul of a god Emperor…"_

The sensors signaled and its alarm sounded off within the ship. The elderly one sat at the higher area of the bridge as her first mate stood beside her. Calmly, the elderly lady watched the young first mate in her stern look gazing at the display. The alarms irritated her, unable to help herself but to issue a command. As she turned to the elderly one, she gave a nod.

"Captain, an unidentified object has been picked up by our sensors." One of the maidens who were watching the panel stated.

"Ezra, do we have a visual?" the vice captain asked.

"Yes, B.C.," Ezra replied as she opened the visuals upon the large display.

The screen revealed a floating capsule. Black in color and shade, it seemed hard to take notice. But this caught the eyes of B.C. that she looked at the elderly one.

"Captain, this seems to be a freeze capsule." B.C. commented.

"Yes, similar to the one that we acquired before." the captain replied.

B.C. didn't take any hesitation with the command in mind. "Send Hibiki and the Dread team to retrieve the capsule."

* * *

"What's this about? Tell me it's a Harvester." The young lad fumed to himself as he rose from his bunk. Heading for the hangar, thoughts of the earlier event flooded his mind as he walked through the corridor. It came to haunt him…as he would think of it.

"Ok, what did she do that for? That's no wake up call, is it?" he whispered to himself as he tried to shrug off the thought of being clung upon by a girl who just woke up from a cryogenic sleep.

A door upon the side of the corridor slid open. Unsuspectingly, a blow touched the young lad's head. Landing the fist upon the back of the head, he irritatingly grimaced in pain as he turned and was welcomed by a rugged lady with a headband tied upon her forehead. With a usual grin worn on her face, the young lad grimaced at her.

"What was that for?" he asked with a furious tone.

"Well, Hibiki. Looks like it's déjà vu all over again." She said to him.

From behind came a woman dressed in a fluid suit. Her short hair of blue gave a hint to her frigid and stoic persona. Coldly, she passed the two by without any reaction. "Gascogne, we'll need you here. It's a retrieval command."

"Sure, why not." Gascogne answered loosely. This time as she walked, she grasped Hibiki's collar and dragged him along. "Don't think of running away."

* * *

"_Lest mine form fades into nothing, I may continue to this drifting darkness…"_

The Vanguard drifted along the empty space, clasping the capsule that strangely resembled a black pillar of steel. Entering the hatch of the ship, Hibiki sighed as he entered through the hangar.

"Why do I have to do this? No enemies too…" he sighed with these words as he docked the Vanguard. The hatch behind him came to shut off as soon as he stopped.

Upon stepping off the Vanguard, the crew carried the capsule out of the hangar and into a place that secure enough for them to open.

"_Must mine existence be void? Then mine reasoning is nullified. Thus mine will sent away 'pon this darkness once and for all."_

* * *

The crew, consisting mostly of female personnel, (all of them…) looked at the capsule with its strange crafting. B.C entered the room and gazed at it, along with the captain. Hibiki was there, along with two more male companions. Gascogne watched skeptically on the side.

_If it's another girl, forget it. Dita freaking me out of this is enough but another would be something that I can't bare. _Hibiki thought to himself.

"So Duero, what's inside that thing?" the blond male asked his companion with long black hair covering half of his face.

"I'm not sure of what that is Bart. But I'll examine it if it is still alive or not." Duero answered coolly.

"Don't make me open this thing." Hibiki shot his comment soon after, remembering the past event.

The blue haired lady stepped forward. Feeling that no one would initiate a move, she approached the capsule and analyzed it. Duero felt an urge of curiosity to see the crafting of the capsule.

"This display looks very ancient." Duero commented, appraising some details.

"Do you think this thing still works?" the lady asked.

"Guess so, if fortunate." Duero answered. Gazing at the panel on the bottom area, he gazed at the strange characters imprinted.

"What's this?" the lady asked as she laid her hand upon it.

Without any warning thought, the capsule opened its hatch as the pressure fizzed out momentarily. Revealing itself from a line of white smoke was a sleeping body of a stranger. Human in its likeness, his body gave its features away. Yet the gender was still a question to most of them. His silver hair of flowing length, the complexion and smoothness of his skin, the clothing upon his body; these things gave question to them. Duero placed his fingers upon the stranger's neck, feeling the pulse. But even before he laid a finger upon the stranger, its eyes shot open, catching Duero and the lady in surprise.

"Are you alright, Meia?" Duero asked.

Meia gave no reply as they looked at the figure upon the capsule. It slowly rose from where it lay and placed its gloved hand of crimson upon his face. Wondering where this is, it turned to Meia and noticed her features. It then turned and gazed at the faces of the women in the room and the two men who stood on the corner. And on that other side that was close, he gazed at Duero.

"Where am I?" the voice gave its query, deep, quiet and masculine.

This gave a surprise to everyone. This stranger was a man after all. B.C. could only smirk to herself about this matter, reminded of what secret hidden in her mind. The captain walked with the stick in hand towards the capsule. As she approached the youth, she answered his question.

"You're in the ship Nirvana." The captain replied. "I am Magno, the captain of this ship."

"A ship?" the youth answered. "But of what manner is this ship? Art thou sailing upon the seas?"

They were estranged by his answer. Wondering about what he said, Duero began thinking. _He could be much more ancient than any of us._

The same thought occurred in Magno's head. She answered his question soon after. "No, this is a spaceship that travel's in outer space."

The youth bowed his head; his long silver hair covered his eyes of purple. "So this leads to sail upon the outer heavens. Magno, is it? What manner have I drifted?"

"We picked you up in this capsule that has been drifting along the rubble nearby." Meia answered. The youth smirked inwardly as he placed his hand upon his face.

"I would like to ask you." B.C. raised her question. "Who are you and where you're from?"

"Where I came from…and mine name…" he whispered to himself. He then spoke in response to the question. "From whence I came, though it may not be of nature where I truly came, I departed this world called Earth as they named."

Silence filled the room as he mentioned this planet Earth. Of all the things that came to mind, a mingling of fear and hostility filled their thoughts upon mentioning the word. To most, it is an enemy which they fought for a long good deal of time. For Magno, it aroused interest.

"And what is your name?" Magno asked.

"Fou-Lu." the name left the youth's lips, lining his cold voice into silence. Yet the toll was taken from his strength, his body felt drained as he fell down once more. Driven unconscious, Duero took his body and carried it out of the room.

"I'll take him to sick bay." he said to them as he left the room.

Whispers echoed in the room concerning this stranger. Bart and Hibiki glared at each other upon hearing the news.

"He's a guy." Both said in unison.

Magno was quiet as the matter came to mind. Wondering about the stranger's nature, language and strange outlay, she concluded to herself one possible reason.

_He's not from this world. He is older than he seems to be._

* * *

The young one opened his eyes. The colors blended in a strange mirage upon his sight. He blinked and this time, his vision settled upon clarity. The lights in the sick bay welcomed his eyes along with the white metallic ceiling. He rose from where he laid, glancing at the environs around him. As he looked around, he was welcomed by someone's presence.

"So you're up." Duero spoke, seated on one corner near the table.

Fou-Lu gazed at the medic quietly. Noticing his dark shaded shirt laid flat on the corner of his bed, he brought his legs down to the floor as he noticed his strength seemed to have returned. His mind was filled with numerous questions as he felt the toll of his head aching partly. Ignoring the pain, he uttered a query to this companion.

"How long have I slumbered?" he asked in a still voice.

"48 hours. It seems you gained your strength once more"

Fou-Lu remained quiet, stressing his weight to his legs. Without any ado, he was able to stand. Flicking his fingers nimbly, he was able to find himself moving fluidly upon clenching his fist. Duero watched him and smirked at this act. Fou-Lu grabbed the shirt lying upon the end of the bed and wore it upon his body. As he fitted the piece of clothing, he placed his bracers back upon his hands and walked near the door. Halting upon the face of the door, Duero stood as he noticed he had no idea of this world.

"Press the button on the panel. The door will open. If you have any questions, you can come to this room if you like."

Fou-Lu placed his hand upon the panel, feeling which had the switch. The door slid open as he pressed it. He then left the room, leaving Duero behind the infirmary. Duero turned to the computer terminal upon his desk, gazing at the data displayed upon the screen.

"Strange, his DNA structure differs from many of us, even different from the Harvesters. What is he?" Duero winced at the results, his fingers tapping on the table.

* * *

Fou-Lu walked through the corridor in a moderate pace. He cannot avoid the glances given by those around him as he passes by them. A few whispers came to cross as he walked on without minding the people around him.

_A vessel of which women inhabit and but a meager number of men, _Fou-Lu winced at the thought. _'Tis but natural for a stranger to be the outcast in the fray._

Unable to find a single male among them, he ignored the thought as he approached a door. Remembering Duero's hint, he opened the door and entered the room. Now he found himself in an empty area, filled with a few trees as it overlooked the star-filled space. He halted upon reaching a tree in the center. Gazing at the verdant leaves that it sported he closed his eyes, feeling parts of his memory entering his mind.

The images of the world that once he knew existed. The trees of its sorted kind and the fauna that surrounded it, a myriad of a paradise that he remembered came to his mind in its lucid detail. Calmed at his state, he felt something come into notice. The echo of footsteps stirred his mind as he turned to see who it was. Cautious, he glared at the direction of the sound, welcomed by a young girl.

"Uh, sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked with a sweet voice. "I thought this place was empty."

Fou-Lu winced at himself as he shook his head. "It is of no concern."

The young girl smiled as she walked to take a closer look to this stranger. Tilting her head slightly, she curiously gazed at him.

"Oh, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Mine name…'tis Fou-Lu," he replied without a change of his tone. "And thou?"

"Misty," she paused for a moment, the name ringing familiar thought as she recalled. Surprised, she brought herself closer to see. "What? You're the guy that those girls have been talking about? No way…"

Fou-Lu has been speechless for a moment. To think that this has been the topic of the whole ship's crew, he'd reckon to be out of their sight for a moment.

"What have they told thee?" he asked as he gazed at her eyes.

"Well, they said you drifted in a capsule. And they also said you're from the Harvester's planet. You might be an alien or something, after saying that you're from Earth." Misty answered as she slightly bowed her head.

Fou-Lu noticed the change in her tone. The youth gazed at the tree and averted his attention.

"Has something bothered thee?"

Misty lifted her head, shaking the thought away. "No, it's nothing. It just reminded me of something."

Silently, Fou-Lu approached the tree. Laying his palm upon its surface, a surge pulsed through his body. Noticing the sudden recoil, she approached him, wondering what just happened.

"Are you alright?"

"Mind it not, 'tis but a trivial matter." Fou-Lu replied as he fell into silence. Closing his eyes, images strayed into his thoughts in its random order. It was seemingly imparting a story. And one after the other, it was making sense.

On how the situation arose with two societies in two different planets, how the differences ignited a conflict that both genders are separate. How another force called the Harvesters came to being and fought its bloody war. These things brought him to feel a disagreement to the thoughts of the other half of himself.

"Yorae…if thou hath seen this, it shall lead us to conflict our views. The nature of humanity hath not pushed to change. Their actions led this discord." Fou-Lu lamented quietly. Hoisting himself from the tree, he sauntered back to clear his view towards the stars.

The sound of the alarm resounded. Echoing within the whole of the ship's quarters, he discerned an upcoming battle. Feeling an incoming danger is lurking outside; he only gazed at the stars to wait.

* * *

End of Chapter

Author's notes:

Well, this is my first attempt in a Vandread fic. Crossing it over to Breath of Fire IV with the character Fou-Lu, I hope I didn't do that bad. (I have a feeling it wasn't that good either). Anyways, I appreciate if you review this fic and forgive the shortness. I'm kinda reserving it on the next chapter. Do enjoy….

Please Review, I appreciate your comments and suggestions.

Sydney Grise


	2. Chapter 2

**Vandread – Deus Marchen**

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV and Vandread belongs to their respective owners. The original character that may appear here belongs to me obviously.

Note: Before we begin, I noted that some may have not known Breath of Fire. It's a game series that's about a character having a blood of the Dragon race. Breath of Fire IV focuses on Ryu and his journey. Fou-Lu is from the game and his appearance here is based on the good ending of the game. (That's for those who played it.) Anyways, if you haven't encountered this game, it won't matter. Vandread is at emphasis here (hope it works right)

Here's chapter 2

**Evocation**

The alarm pierced the silence. Misty turned around, wondering what was going on. Fou-Lu, on the other hand, remained calm upon knowing the nature of the situation. Seeing her being startled at the sound of the alarm, he approached the young lady and asked.

"Remain here. I will converse with the captain." Fou-Lu said to her as he then sauntered out of the garden.

Replying with a nod, Misty remained as she watched the silver-haired youth depart. A question entered her mind regarding this man. "What is he? I can understand him easily without noticing his words. I don't get it."

* * *

Fou-Lu walked past the girls rushing to their places. And among those who pass by, he collided with an unsuspecting crew member. He was unfazed by the impact but the girl fell back to the floor. In an act that denoted to the few as a trace of kindness, he reached his hand to her, attempting to help her stand. She clasped his hand and stood, giving a bow as soon as she pardoned.

"I'm sorry." the girl said to him.

"Can thou take me to thy captain?" Fou-Lu asked her, his tone partially leaned to a lighter sense.

"Sure, right this way." Attending to his request, she went ahead. Fou-Lu followed her upon a series of corridors as they pass by the crew rushing to work.

* * *

The hangar quickly sent its crew to its work. The pilots inside their Dreads readied themselves as one by one they dispatched. Hibiki rushed to the Vanguard, ascending the steps of steel and reached the cockpit of the machine. Hopping into the cockpit, he prepared the weapon as his hands manipulated the panels and switches as it began to start up. A smirk ran upon his face as his hands itched for this.

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself as he launched.

Rushing into the star-filled darkness, a blue Dread trailed behind him as it then made its action. The skirmish already beginning, the Dread made its strange movements as its shape altered as the Vanguard closed in and merged. From the light that surrounded it emerged a blue mech that was its product, a Vandread.

* * *

The screen displayed the details of the battle, every perspective captured for the captain to assess. The door slid open as Fou-Lu sauntered on his way to the room; the image of the battle displayed on the screen welcomed him. He winced as his eyes wandered at each scene displayed. Voices of the staff on the panels are heard, data being reported to the captain and vice captain. Fou-Lu smirked as he watched each battle on its own.

"To fight in a reason hidden within," Fou-Lu contemplated in a whisper as he gazed at the footage where the crimson Dread fired its shots upon a number of cube shaped vessels. Exchanging shots with each other, another Dread trailing the red ship fired in support as it destroyed the others.

"To fare the grim fate in its hold," he then gazed at the next image. The silver Dread with its squadron took respective formations as they engaged at the foes, spreading out and firing their shots without giving its chance of counterattack. Yet as the explosion flashed upon the enemy's destruction, from behind emerged another group of the cube shaped vessels, firing another wave of its weapons once more.

"Yet the tides have not changed, desperation falls into motive of survival." Fou-Lu smirked as the image of the blue Vandread came to his sight. The incoming spiked sphere vessels charged forth at it. The cannons mounted on its back unfolded and channeled its energy upon it. Soon after, it unleashed its shot upon the target and destroying at least one in the process.

B.C. turned around, hearing the soliloquy of the 'visitor'. A smirk ran upon her face as she gazed at the pair of purple eyes with a strange flicker. Fou-Lu made this thing pass as he sauntered to the side of Magno and stared at the outlay of the battle.

"Why art thou fighting this seemingly endless conflict?" Fou-Lu asked with a tone seeping into curiosity. His eyes remained on the images of the battle, then turning his sight to Magno and B.C.

"Give respect to the captain." B.C. quickly recoiled as she took this comment as an insult. Magno raised her hand to restrain the action, B.C. following and brought hand to return to her side.

"This battle is not about the desire to enjoy destroying or fighting." Magno replied. "It is for our survival. We fought to live and protect ourselves as we travel."

"A nature that has not changed among mortals," Fou-Lu whispered. "But has this war fared well to any kingdom involved?"

"I believe it's still inconclusive. If the two planets would impart their action to this, it's their own problem for now."

"Corsairs as thou art in nature, thou possessed thy own law." The silver-haired youth winced in this thought. Yet strangely, a prompting imparted its words.

"_Art thou satisfied at our existence, Fou-Lu, that we Endless art brought here?"_

Fou-Lu closed his eyes as he remained silent, keeping the matter to himself.

* * *

"Well, that's the last of them." Hibiki chirped with a cocky tone.

"Yay, Mr. Alien." The young girl with long auburn hair cheered with her childlike energy. As she was seated in the cockpit with Hibiki behind him, she gazed at the display as they watched the empty space.

The screen suddenly opened, Meia's image displayed through the line.

"Are you two alright?" Meia inquired.

"Yeah, it's all good here." Hibiki answered.

On the other hand, something amiss stirred one's senses as the battle may not fare to be over.

* * *

Fou-Lu felt his body slightly recoil in its frigid sensation. In a calm manner, he opened his eyes yet what welcomed him is not the same image of the bridge. Seeing the black space dotted with the stars, he took sight of an incoming object. It was just on that moment that he noted its shape.

He blinked on that moment, his vision reverting to the sight of the ship's bridge. The voice once more spoke.

"_This is a path where doth our will danced. If we Endless shalt take action, know that another shalt bear burden of this." _A different voice spoke, much still yet imposing the same dominance.

Without any hesitation, he spoke.

"The battle is far from over." Fou-Lu stated, putting the rest of the crew to gaze at him. His voice has caught everyone's attention, including the captain Magno and B.C.

"What do you mean?" B.C. inquired as she noticed the eyes of Fou-Lu shifting its color from its purple shade to a luminescent green.

"Tell thy fighters this. Another enemy approaches. Keep their guards raised and ready them for the next wave." Fou-Lu answered as he retained his gaze at the screen.

* * *

"Stagehands, let's go there." The gruff yet warming voice of Gascogne echoed, signaling the rest of the girls with her to their stations.

Each of them scrambled to their areas, carrying ammunitions to the supply ships. As they readied themselves, now prepared to launch, Gascogne winced at the command as the hangar door opened.

"Well, that's what the captain said." She smirked as her ship launched.

The ships proceeded to the squadron of Dreads, sending in their supplies as it was received accordingly.

* * *

Fou-Lu stood quietly as he closed his eyes once more. As darkness seeps to his sight, he made his heart still to focus in discerning what else wandered within him. The only thing that surrounded him now at this moment was no longer the bridge as his mind have impressed but a rather familiar place to him.

This place was a hall; a broken part of a certain palace which only the skies of black dotted with the stars surrounded him. The pillars that stood on his side and around this zone were in irregularity, differing in length and at most of these pillars are broken. The circle in the center glowed with its inscribed characters, said to be glyphs of the realm. Fou-Lu noted that not only he stood within its place. There were others that stood around him, finding himself to be in the center of this assembly.

"_Hath thou made thy decision in this matter with the mortals?" _The voice of a cloaked figure among the seven who surrounded him asked, his voice heard from the center of the group in a still yet masculine tone.

"_Or once more, thou hath only to watch the suffering and lose the opportunity of setting motion to changes in this world?" _A cold yet feminine voice echoed with another question.

"Let mine voice be heard foremost." Fou-Lu motioned to them. "One within thy council hath brought foresight upon mine eyes. Yorae, enlighten my query for I knew one of thee hath done this."

Silence took over this moment upon imparting this comment. He knew that this was done without him knowing who did. The earlier motion of sensing the enemy coming close was done not be him, but by someone or something. Fou-Lu kept his silence as he patiently waited for their answer.

"'_Tis I who imparted foresight upon thee," _A voice of masculine tone and a calm manner replied. _ "I, P'ung Ryong of the Sky, took this action for thou to take thy matter into aiding them. Hear me and mine words; I motion thee to aid the humans. This chaos ensues to long for an end. Though taken without reason, summoned without cause, 'tis but plausible to aid them in this dire need."_

"_I agree to P'ung Ryong." _Said another voice with a mingling tune of both sides male and female. _"I, Su Ryong of the Woods, sympathize and thus wished to take part."_

"Then so be it." Fou-Lu calmly acknowledged. "But to what motion shalt thou bring this action that thou taketh bear, Sky Dragon, Tree Dragon? And thou and I are banished, shalt this break the seal upon mine behalf?"

"'_tis meant to bear working." _P'ung Ryong answered. _"If thou art split asunder once again, there be but a reason to such. Either way, this half must aid thee."_

"_Leave this matter upon us, Yorae." _Su Ryong consoled. _"We shall impart the will of that to the other half."_

Fou-Lu closed his eyes as he finished this matter. Opening them once more, he found himself back on the bridge again.

* * *

The core room of the ship was surrounded with the bright light of the core. A lady with a yellow jumpsuit and wearing a pair of spectacles carried her data pad as she observed the core. It shone strangely, as if taking reaction to a certain thing. The glowing aura surrounding the white core gave its azure aura for that moment.

"Wha…?! The Paeksys Plagma, it's flashing strangely." She commented. "But what is it?"

A white navibot hovered beside the lady. As the Paeksys resonated with a blue glow, it caused the navibot to fluctuate in reaction. She watched the machine's screen display change to static as it began to speak. She was both surprised and worried, the latter much dominant.

"Pyoro, what's wrong?" the lady inquired.

"…He's here….He sensed my will…" Pyoro's voice answered, yet the speaker itself was the Paeksys.

Puzzled, she just watched as she tried to see what would happen next.

* * *

Fou-Lu felt his senses tingle as he gazed at the scene outside, the battle about to take place. The screen opened once more as another transmission made its report. B.C. received it as she opened it. The display took another window as it displayed the lady with her glasses in the core room.

"B.C., we have a situation here." The lady began upon the transmission.

"What is it?" the vice captain asked.

"The Paeksys started to react. Pyoro started to speak about something being here. And the Paeksys itself began to emit a blue light."

B.C. turned to Fou-Lu, noticing the reaction he's displaying. "We'll try to see what this means Parfet."

"Roger that."

The display closed off after this. B.C. observed the silver-haired one as she wondered what this could mean. This remained a question to the rest of them.

* * *

The strange objects appeared before the whole squad, counting three of these in number. Its shape differed from the earlier ones, its size comparable as it was twice larger than their Dreads. Its cone shape with its protrusions and its schemed color of crimson and yellow, it was clear that it may be another enemy. Without any warning, it projected beams of light from the protrusions as it rushed at the squadron.

The silver Dread evaded, passing by the barrage of beams aimed at it. Meia locked her sights at the enemy as she opened fire. The squad behind her dispersed with their maneuvers as they did the same thing. The cone-shaped object created a barrier in a counter measure, blocking their shots indefinitely.

"Our attacks are impervious thanks to its barrier. What could hit this thing?" Meia whispered to herself, pondering about the enemy's weakness.

The blue Vandread evaded the shots nimbly as the object made its attack. Folding out its cannons, Hibiki and Dita readied themselves as they retained their aim.

"You're going down!" Hibiki yelled as the whirring sound of the energy was dominant, letting the energy shot out soon after.

The two beams were set out, speeding towards the cone shaped vessel in its lethal velocity. Once more, the barrier projected itself upon the vessel and dispersed the attack. This brought a shock to many of them, Dita and Hibiki in particular.

"No way…" Dita remarked, shocked upon the sight.

"It blocked off the attack." Hibiki grimaced. "Darn, what now?"

The blue Vanguard began its glow as Dita and Hibiki disbanded from the fusion.

"Hey, Mr. Alien, where are you going?" Dita asked.

"I have to find out its weakness!" The spirited youth replied as he charged in against the enemy.

Without any hindrance, the cone shaped objects began their barrage without any halt. The Dreads and the Vanguard dispersed from their formations, avoiding being hit. But it was heading for the ship Nirvana without knowing. Time was without any moment to spare as Hibiki had no choice.

"Jura, get ready." Hibiki yelled through the comm.

The red Dread fused with the Vanguard, a similar fashion to the earlier fusion with the blue Dread. This time, the red one took form of a huge claw with mirror-like prisms hovering in orbit. Without a moment wasted, the lenses spread out around the ship and projected a verdant energy barrier. The beam shots aimed upon it were fended off, absorbed subsequently upon its impact.

"Whew, that was close." Jura snickered.

* * *

"Old lady, we can't even lay a finger on this thing." Hibiki's tone through the transmission was gruff in fury.

"Frustrated eh?" Magno smirked as she fended off the comment.

"Meia, what's the situation?" B.C. inquired of the status in the battlefield.

"It seems to be a new type. It's impervious to our weapons." Meia reported.

Magno turned to Fou-Lu as she noted the ability of this lad. "So you knew these things will be after us. Anything else that you would like to aid us with?"

"Is your allegiance truly with these harvesters?" B.C. asked in addition, her suspicion rising in reaction.

Fou-Lu shook his head as he gazed at the screen. Clenching his fist, he gave a calm gaze upon the two. "Nay, I belong to no side. The Harvester's nature was new to mine thoughts. Thou mayest take accusation, but I gained sight of this coming to play."

"So, you predicted this. Is that it?" B.C. was irked with this answer.

"Nay," Fou-Lu replied, "I have gazed afar, sensing their arrival. And 'twas not far from this vessel and the squadron that it carried; to that I warned thee for thy sake."

Fou-Lu gazed at the three vessels. Noticing the capabilities of the two Dreads and the Vanguard earlier, he pondered about the strengths that each had. He knew that there was something else to end this battle. Quiet for a moment, he pondered.

_I must know the powers that these vessels possess. It is fundamental for survival._

"To raise our guard would be futile. It will lose its strength, wasted in vain." Fou-Lu stated to them. "Disable the shield."

"But that will leave the ship open." B.C. objected.

"To defeat this enemy, speed is of the essence. Its guard would remain an obstacle, blocking attempts to attack. Strike before they bear opportunity to guard. The ship's welfare shalt be upon mine hands."

B.C. winced at his wits. It bore sense at the least. Faith being trusted, she gazed at the captain for approval. Magno only gave a nod to this action. She then gazed at the crew and to the screen.

"Bart, maneuver the ship once the shield is gone and evade the beams as much as possible." B.C. barked her commands.

* * *

The circular interface of the ship was surrounded with the display of the outside scenery of space, the shield covering the vessel shading everything with its verdant color. Encased within this part was Bart's bare-naked body, every sensor detecting his motion and will to run the ship. Being a helmsman, he maneuvered the ship.

"_Bart, maneuver the ship once the shield is gone and evade the beams as much as possible." _B.C.'s command echoed through the comm. link.

"Roger that." He answered upon hearing the orders.

* * *

"Jura, Hibiki, disable the shield and disband. Use Vandread Meia as soon as you disband." B.C. issued command to the comm. of Hibiki and Jura.

"But that will bring the ship open to attack." Jura reasoned.

"Are you nuts? We can't risk the ship." Hibiki added.

"Fou-Lu thought of this measure. It's needed if we have to defeat them." B.C. reasoned the strategy at the two.

"Fine, don't blame me if the ship gets damaged." Hibiki barked as he initiated the disbanding.

The red Vandread separated by a flash of light. The shield followed as it disappeared. Hibiki in his Vanguard charged on, avoiding the laser shots of the three cone types. The silver Dread followed and maneuvered towards the yellow Vanguard. The barrage went on as the two skillfully dodged the shots. Seeing a gap in that moment, Hibiki grasped the opportunity.

"Meia, now." Hibiki signaled through the comm. link.

Meia nodded in agreement as the two made their formation. The Vanguard fused with the silver Dread with the same manner as before. The light dissipates and with its quick velocity came the silver Vandread, its shape similar to a bird that soared upon the heavens. The same barrage came once more, but its speed was more than enough to dodge the beams efficiently. Passing through the beams, the silver Vandread rushed with increasing speed as its body began to circle itself with energy as it moved. Head-on, it collided upon the vessel, piercing through it. The enemy flashed as it exploded.

"One down; two more to go," Hibiki said with his spirit raised.

The Vandread rushed through as it sped towards the next target. This time, it displayed a strange glow as its energy gathers upon it. It was about to ready its barrier. Seeing no time to waste, the silver mech went in its fast motion. Even before the barrier activated, the ship pierced through the enemy once more. Destroyed, only one remained.

"Good, we're almost there." Meia remarked.

"Let's take him down." Hibiki smirked as they charged forth towards the last one.

The last vessel made its barrage. However, its beams caught everyone off guard. It rushed to where it was highly vulnerable; the Nirvana was open as it faced danger of destruction.

* * *

"What the!?" Bart gasped as he found incoming lasers rushing towards him.

He steered the ship to the side, evading the beams and its quickness. Yet it was not faring that well as from a blind side it shot another barrage, from the direction it was steering.

"As I have thought…" Fou-Lu whispered to himself, knowing that even with the ship's maneuvering, this would come. He silenced himself as the beams rushed towards the ship. "It would not fare greatly even with the capability of the ship. Stirring away could still initiate another shot."

He sighed as he knew this instance would come. Closing his eyes, his thoughts voiced out to those residing inside him.

"Su Ryong, thou and I art forced to act. No choice could be made. Now, we take action."

"_Very well, Yorae. I shalt aid thee by this treasure I impart to thee. Make use of it."_

An aura of light enveloped his right hand. Covering the red-bracer on his hand, the verdant aura changed and slowly faded as it revealed a ribbed brace. Upon the edge where the fist is covered are its head and eyes, likened to garnets as ornaments. The rest of its body were similar to gold and upon it protruded butterfly wings. It was the treasure of Su Ryong.

"_Call forth the Holy Circle." _Su Ryong spoke through the treasure.

Fou-Lu opened his eyes, raising his hand forward. His body began to display its purple aura as he concentrated. Feeling that his body resonated with another consciousness within the ship, he sighed as he initiated the move.

"I regret not if thou hath felt mine presence." He whispered as he activated the treasure upon his hand.

* * *

A bright flash enveloped the ship. Its surrounding area was encased in a circle as it formed an octagonal wall. Each panel displayed a specific glyph, glowing and imparting its effect. The laser barrage that rushed upon its target but the beams vanished as it collided upon the 'walls ', seemingly erased or absorbed.

The silver Vandread had no hesitation as it pierced through the last enemy vessel. Passing by, the enemy exploded behind it. The skirmish was over. The whole squadron gazed at their screens as the looked at the Nirvana, seeing the octagonal formation that shielded the ship.

"Whoa," Hibiki marveled as the Vandread disbanded, reverting to their former states.

"I haven't seen anything like it." Jura said in an astonished tone as she gazed at her screen.

"Cool." Dita remarked with her cheerful tone.

"So Fou-Lu did this. This is getting interesting." Meia pondered to herself.

* * *

The crew laid their gazes upon Fou-Lu. He stood there without a word, only a feeling of relief. He lowered his hand exhaustingly; the treasure vanished in a dispersion of light along with the barrier that it created. He gazed at B.C. and Magno, calm in thought.

"So, it seems that I doubted you. But you managed to help us so far." B.C. said to him.

"The ship is safe. I held mine vow." Fou-Lu said to the two as he took a breath. But his body began to shake and soon after, he fell to the ground. The toll taken with that action was greater than he had thought of. By that, he drifted to rest.

"Take him to the infirmary." B.C. ordered as she held his head upon her lap as she kneeled down, supporting his body.

* * *

The Paeksys Plagma in the center of the ship shone once more. The verdant light flickered back. Yet on that split second, it flashed blue, cold as the soul that entered the ship.

* * *

End of Chapter:

Author's notes:

Well, there's the second chapter. If you all noticed some unfamiliar terms, I'll enlighten you all about it.

One, the term Yorae was used in Breath of Fire IV as a name for the Dragons, and also for the temple. In this case, I used it as a title to refer to an Endless, as Fou-Lu did. Another is that there are theories that might spark after reading this. Those who played the game will be aware of that. But for those who did not, it may not matter at all, since the focus is on the Vandread story itself.

So, that concludes everything. Please review this. Hopefully, it went smoothly. Your reviews, suggestions and comments are appreciated as always.

Sydney Grise


	3. Chapter 3

**Vandread: Deus Marchen**

Disclaimer: Alright, so that I would not repeat myself, keep this in mind. I own neither Breath of Fire nor Vandread. The only ones that I own is the original character that has been conceived along in the story, some original models of the enemy, and the idea of crossing these two over. Ok, let's get going.

Before I begin, the cone-shaped thing was my idea. Just for the sake of the battle (since I forgot what other models for the Harvesters look like again, hehe). And for the sake of Fou-Lu's nature, (as long as you either played and finished the game or didn't care at all), I'll put in some background based on the game's ending and some events. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

**Persona**

_Everything remembered seemed to be forsaken. Finding his own concern within the fact that has taken his thoughts of origin into testing, it was divided once more as two separate views were carved in result. Images of a past ancient to date came to his head._

_The chaos during his time came to being. A massive battlefield on the earth, desolate lands where battalions of soldiers fought their war, the sight of weapons and the sound of either their battle cries or the clashing of steel; this was how the war of the empires drew to be._

_Another image came to be as he recalled the moments where he journeyed on. The night during his awakening at the tomb that had become his sanctum. The journey that he undertook facing anyone who dared block his path as he went to the capital, among them is a determined monk with his unnatural minions and the whole empire itself. Upon reaching the end of his journey came a gathering between a group of six individuals and himself, among them was a young man who donned green hair and purple eyes. He noticed an aura that he knew was that of the Endless, imparting that this was his other half._

_Both face to face in a conflict that decides their destiny, both fought with their blades and soon after, with their memories. The young one refused to give in to the god emperor's qualms as they fought in their true forms. Realizing the sense of his virtue, the god emperor initiated his last to change fate's decision._

* * *

Fou-Lu woke up from his sleep. Finding himself in a room that he remembered waking for the second time, he shook his head as he rose from where he laid. Placing his hand upon his face, feeling the surface of his skin upon his palm, he noticed the upper part of his body is once more bare. He turned to his side and noticed someone else, not the usual where Duero was supposed to be. This time, he caught a glimpse of a nurse (more of a French maid due to her outfit). Clasping her notebook in her hands she gazed at the man and jotted something upon her notes.

Turning her back, she called. "Doctor, he's awake now."

Out from the corner came Duero, walking towards Fou-Lu while dragging a nearby chair to sit with. He gazed at Fou-Lu upon seeing him well and awake.

"So how do you feel?" the good doctor inquired.

"I find no malady within mine form." Fou-Lu replied. "Is there something amiss?"

"Well, nothing in particular. The good thing is that you were out for a day and a half." Duero remarked at the similarity of the previous time he lost consciousness.

Fou-Lu was quiet at that moment, still and not intending to move. He only lowered his head and gazed at his hand, trying to see if his eyes had not deceived him nor play its mirage. He blinked, trying to center his sight into clarity.

"You also had visitors when you were asleep." The female nurse said.

For what she said, Fou-Lu wondered what it meant. This seemed unlikely for him, a surprise at some point since it didn't caused him concern. Duero gazed at her, reminded of what she said. Turning back to Fou-Lu, he took note of who those people were.

"Just for you to know, you had visitors for the last 36 hours." Duero started with this statement.

Fou-Lu turned his gaze to Duero, a question floated in his mind. Wondering who those people would be, he felt bewildered finding this beyond the usual.

"And who may that be?" Fou-Lu asked in a curious yet calm tone. He clenched his fist as it was concealed within the sheets. His bare chest felt a hint of warmth, somewhere concealed in his body.

"Paiway, mind if you could tell him who they are," Duero requested to his assistant.

Paiway tilted her head, trying to remember each visitor that came in the infirmary. She looked at the two and told them their names.

"Well, the captain and B.C. were here. They just came by to see how you're coming to. And there's Dita, curious to see who did the shield. Hibiki came to see soon after. And there's Meia." Paiway narrated as she recalled them one by one.

Fou-Lu bowed his head as he questioned the intent of motive. The last thing that he remembered was finding nothing that even chose to care. He recalled a number of memories that showed nothing but turmoil and misery. He winced at the thought as he ignored those images.

"Aside from that, you have a frequent visitor." Duero said to him.

Without any further ado, even giving a chance for him to answer, Duero cut the silence. "Misty came to see you in frequent intervals. She sat there watching you, waiting for you to wake up."

Fou-Lu closed his eyes. It gave an impression to him as a certain thought entered his mind. It was making its consideration about a certain person that once meant greatly to him. Unable to recall the identity or the face of the person, he stood up and grabbed his shirt. Without a word, he wore the crimson inner shirt and placed back the dark cerulean shirt on top. He clasped his crimson bracers and equipped them atop the sleeves that covered his arms. Setting himself ready, he stood.

"Physician, I must ask thee. Is there a place of training in this ship?" Fou-Lu asked

Duero pondered and tried to recall a certain area in the ship. Unable to answer his question, he shook his head. Fou-Lu didn't chose to mind this matter as he walked out of the room. But even before he could touch the panel to open the door, it slid open and upon it came Misty. His eyes were laid at her with a gentle yet cold expression. For Misty, it came to be a surprise to see him awake.

"Fou-Lu," Misty smiled upon seeing him. "Are you feeling any better?"

The silver-haired one only nodded. Without any action left to do, he passed her by and even before leaving the infirmary, he whispered upon her ear a phrase that never came to him before.

"I thank thee…" Fou-Lu whispered, "…for thy kindness."

He left them behind without a word. Misty remained even more puzzled than anyone due to his demeanor. She watched him walk away through the corridor as he headed for the only place she knew where he'd find him.

* * *

B.C. stared at the empty space of the darkness outside the ship, dotted with the stars that streak one after the other. She viewed the data continually as she analyzed the minutes of the previous skirmish. Displayed upon her terminal was the footage of the battle taken from every angle. Gazing at the moment the ship displayed a strange barrier in its octagonal formation, bearing strange symbols upon its panels, she began to recall what took place earlier.

"This isn't an ordinary thing. How did he generate that barrier by himself?" B.C. tried to make sense of things. Remembering the instance of Fou-Lu activating the item braced on his right hand, she narrowed the possibility. "What are you, Fou-Lu?"

She paused and halted the video footage where Fou-Lu used the treasure that covered his arm. Intrigued, she smirked as she remained there.

* * *

The door to the cafeteria slid open as Hibiki made his way. Heading towards the counter to get his meal, Bart came by behind him, joining in line in claiming the meal.

"Hey Hibiki, looks like we had a close call there, getting this ship almost torn apart." Bart snickered. "Well, that really got me out of my fingers."

Moving along the line, Hibiki just nodded as he took his meal upon his tray.

"That cone-shaped thing almost killed us." Hibiki mused. "To think that the Harvesters are really bringing their butts into killing us, what's next?"

"Man, how should I know?" Bart winced as the two sauntered towards the table.

Hibiki stirred the food with a preoccupied thought. Recalling the previous battle, he grimaced upon the strange events that took place. He lifted his head and gazed at Bart, gobbling up his share. There, it came to mind.

"Bart, did you notice anything strange last time?" Hibiki asked. "You know; the strange lightshow that circled the ship."

Bart shook his head upon hearing the same question again. "Troubled with the same thing? I know that you can't get that thing out of your head. Why'd you ask?"

"Something's bothering me. That strange light took care of the attack in one swoop and came out of nowhere. And that new guy knew what's about to happen. That freaks me out somehow."

Bart pondered about the thought. He took a spoonful of the stew and made a bite. "Yeah, now that you mention it, the new guy is kinda strange. If he's human or not, it still makes you think about it."

"Whatever," Hibiki shrugged as he sighed.

"Now there's something else that is a miracle." Bart winced.

"What do you mean?"

"No one's bothering you right now, in case you haven't noticed. Dita and the other girl ain't here."

Hibiki bowed his head, "Right…looks like I won't be bothered."

Just as what seemed to be the silent moment for him, something cuts his peace. A familiar voice echoes, sending a spark to Hibiki's ears.

"Mr. Alien." The voice rang to his ears as it seemed relatively near.

Hibiki turned his head slowly, knowing the phrase too well. What welcomed him was Dita with a plate in hand and a steaming meal.

"Here, Mr. Alien. I made this for you." Dita chirped cheerfully as she handed him the dish of food.

Hibiki couldn't say a word. As he was about to thank her, another plate came out of nowhere with Misty butting in. Now he has been drawn into confusion.

"No, try this one Hibiki." Misty gave her offer.

With that, Dita glared at her and grimaced. "I came here first."

"No mine tastes better,"

The bickering went on, their voices bringing the commotion to rise much more. Hibiki could not take this any longer. His patience had run thin that he clenched his fists.

"Enough!" Hibiki screamed, rising from his seat, soon after he dashed clearly away from them. Bart could only shake his head as he watched Misty and Dita trail after him. A sigh left his lips.

* * *

Hibiki entered a door which slid open. Desperate to find a hiding spot, he took the room and entered. Finding himself in an open area where plants surrounded the whole of the room and a view of the outer space, he slowly sauntered within the garden. He gave a sigh of relief as he was able to hide from the two young girls causing annoyance.

"Whew, they won't be bothering me for a while." Hibiki snorted as he made his way further in the garden.

Reaching the hedge of bushes around the garden, Hibiki halted as he was welcomed with a sight that came unexpected. Knowing now that he wasn't alone in the garden, he watched this stranger in his still erect posture. Instinctively, Hibiki hid behind the bushes and watched what would unravel before him.

Fou-Lu's form gleamed under the lights that surrounded the garden. His clothing of dark purple, the bracers of crimson and his long platinum hair reflected the light and what seemed to deceive Hibiki's eyes was a strange light emanating from his body. The purple aura flickered upon that short moment, shifting its focus towards the left arm then enveloping his palm. The shade of its cold light of white and blue in its melding came to form, taking its elongated shape and soon coming into a solid guise. The mist and the cold white light gradually faded as what hovered upon his left palm was a sword, bearing a luminescent straight blade. Fou-Lu perused at the weapon suspended in thin air, grasping the hilt and grip with one hand. He gazed at the blade, shimmering under the surrounding light. Hibiki watched with his jaw hanging open, his eyes seemed to have deceived him.

"Is this for real? Sword out of thin air, no way." Hibiki whispered to himself, his thoughts uttered by his lips.

He aligned the blade affront his face, the flat side of the blade giving a slight reflection of his face. Tilting the blade, he gave a swing downward in a diagonal direction. With grace, he twirled the blade and swung it in its rising motion. Reaching the zenith of the arc, his left knee rose to movement as his graceful motion of his arms seemed to give a step similar to a dance. His right hand began to follow the blade as he soon motioned his blade to a descending swing as it pendulums, his leg slid forward in its poise. He stressed his right leg and propelled his body into a twirling leap as the blade arced in its swing and followed the momentum. Soon after, he landed briskly and gave a flurry of thrusts as his hand gave a motion of a whirling blade that posed a number of strikes in the air in its godlike speed. From the thrusting strikes, he shifted his movement and gave a number of swings forming the sign of infinity, his right hand dancing along and trailing the motion of the blade. He then twirled once more in a brisk moment and ended his sword dance in a graceful motion; the blade halted its thrusting swing in ascent halfway while his free hand remained upon his back and his right leg crossed gracefully behind the left. A moment of stillness passed, some strands of his platinum hair rested upon his shoulders as it flowed in its straight grace.

Hibiki was almost speechless in astonishment at the sight that was displayed before him. He could only breathe after seeing such a display of skill. He began to brainstorm about the sword play done.

"He just danced with a sword." Hibiki whispered his thoughts aloud once more. "I wonder if that works with a Vanguard. That was awesome."

"Whoa, Fou-Lu, that's so cool!" someone yelled out of nowhere.

Hibiki jumped as it almost blew his cover, the voice trailing behind him. He turned and saw Misty. If he could only find time to curse, the time would be now. Yet he watched her amble towards Fou-Lu. Fou-Lu brought his form at ease as he stood erect in a slow pace, the blade still upon his hand. He then spoke aloud at the spur of the moment.

"Reveal thyself from concealing; I met your presence upon finding a stir upon the surroundings." Fou-Lu spoke, knowing Hibiki was there as well.

Hibiki came out from the bushes and revealed himself to Fou-Lu and Misty. He never knew that he would be found out at that moment. Walking towards the pair, he grinned.

"Well, looks like you found me." Hibiki snickered. "I just came to hide but just found myself watching that dancing thing. What is that anyway?"

"A manner of training the body," Fou-Lu replied. "How combat was engaged during ancient years was done in grace and power. The warriors of past utilized it for their sake, both for the battle and for the sake of their body's capacity."

"You mean they dance when they fight?" Misty mused upon hearing the explanation. "Sounds like those kung-fu movies from before."

Hibiki started to scratch his head. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a classic back where I'm from. It's a series of old films where they fight as if they dance or something. They do flashy movements and cool flying effects while they fight. Did I also mention that they're also fast at times?" Misty explained.

Hibiki tilted his head, still not getting the point much. "Ok…"

"'Tis not a startling reaction," Fou-Lu commented, "This matter is but an ancient art that thou hath not seen. During that time when thou hath witnessed, 'tis but a way for mine body to remember. Mortals trained in the same matter during ancient lore."

Misty pounded her palm, remembering a matter at a sudden moment. "That reminds me, how old are you anyway?"

Fou-Lu sauntered away towards the tree, "Mine age of years is beyond the reckoning of mine body's guise."

The door slid open once more, footsteps echoed as it welcomed an unlikely visitor. Fou-Lu gazed at the visitor as he gazed upon the eyes in direct intent, knowing who it was.

* * *

In the infirmary, Duero held the data pad and perused at the information displayed. The images that B.C. gave to him from her study caught his interest. He placed it side by side with the computer terminal on his desk, displaying the data that he gathered. He smirked as he perused at the data and comparing them.

"Just as I thought," Duero said to himself. "It could make sense after all. The DNA structure, the reaction of the Paeksys, and the activation of a shield during the battlefield, it's coming to place. But I must confirm this even further."

"Is vice captain ok with this kero?" Paiway asked with her favored frog puppet on her hand in sync with her query.

"We'll see about it." Duero replied casually, leaning upon the backrest of his chair.

* * *

B.C. gazed back upon Fou-Lu's eyes that laid its cold yet clear perusal. This was a subtle to be a surprise for Hibiki and Misty. She walked quietly as she noticed the sword in Fou-Lu's hand, making her wince at him. Though the pair knew not of why she is here, Fou-Lu gazed at her sternly as he waited in that still moment.

"I would like to have a word with you, Fou-Lu." B.C. said her request to him. "If it would be alright that I speak to you alone."

Fou-Lu released his grip on the sword as it began to envelop itself in the cold aura of white and blue, vanishing in the platinum mist and its ethereal form. "It shall fare well if thou sayeth it now, even in the presence of these two."

"Very well," B.C. complied. She took a breath as she shot a quick glance at Misty and Hibiki, then returning them to Fou-Lu. "I would like to thank you for aiding us. During that skirmish, we could have done it anyway, but it was quite a better side thanks to you."

"Thy gratitude is appreciated." Fou-Lu replied. "But I reckon this is not thy motive here."

"I presume you noticed how this ship works." B.C. began with this statement. "This is a pirate ship after all, it would be likely for you to help us and do your share of the work like everyone else. However, we have not decided what work you should be dealing with."

Fou-Lu slightly bowed his head. Gazing at his hand, he noticed a pair of small bells in its round shape hanging upon his bracer. Closing his eyes, he winced at the statement.

"But thy doubts ride still, pertaining to the question of my true nature." Fou-Lu smirked, finding humor with the thought. "Yet, I shall take part in this journey as my fare. But shall a request do a condition to thee?"

B.C. gave attention to his offer. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out the offer that she'll be expecting from him and of what request. Patiently, she waited.

"Of course," she replied. "And that would be?"

"I felt a presence, a will in sentient form within the heart of this vessel. It beckons to me, calling me to its behalf. I felt its resonance; therefore, I must seek to stand upon its presence. Will this fare thee well?"

B.C. winced at his words. She could have not known that this would surface. Knowing the gain, on the other hand, made things work to its right.

"Very well, I shall lead you there." B.C. turned and walked her way to the door.

Fou-Lu didn't say a word as he soon followed her. Hibiki was continually puzzled as Misty would have. Not knowing what would ensure caught Hibiki off guard when a pair of hands came behind him and felt its hold upon his body.

"Mr. Alien, I've been looking everywhere for you." A familiar voice crossed his ears.

Hibiki turned his head and found Dita hanging on his back. Misty was caught shocked upon seeing this and in an attempt she pulled her out of him. What could end more of a serious conversation, an argument and more of a loud bickering.

* * *

The verdant light illuminated upon the core room in continuous breadth. Parfet gazed at the Paeksys as she observed any changes. She smiled as she noticed the constant glow.

"Paeksys seems to be in a good mood today." She remarked.

The door slid open as B.C. appeared along with Fou-Lu. Parfet tilted her head, seeing this as some sort of a rare occasion for them to appear. She did expect the former to come.

"B.C., can I help you with something?" Parfet inquired.

B.C. turned to her companion, walking his way for a closer view of the core. Parfet watched Fou-Lu gaze upon the Paeksys and noticed the look on his face. B.C. found this to be much a simple task.

"So this is the heart upon which the ship flows." Fou-Lu mused.

"Yes." Parfet eagerly replied at his statement. "This is the Paeksys Plagma. It has the capability to power everything in this ship continuously."

Fou-Lu perused at the orbicular core, encased in some of the bindings that keep it in place. Gazing at the neon green glow, he felt his heart mingle in reaction to the images flashing in his head. Hearing his pulse, the image of a certain person came to his mind. Reminded of his face, the same purple eyes that shift to its verdant glow as he bore an aura of emerald light, the shade of his verdant hair as it danced with the wind; memoirs of him filled his head. Much more to the moment when both men crossed blades, he uttered his name under a breath.

"Ryu," Fou-Lu gasped in a quiet breath. In a blink, he fixed his vision and reverted into the sight of the room. He turned to Parfet, a thought in mind. He could have felt it soon enough. _He bore his own burden in the span of his existence. This is but a reminder, a mark of thine work._

"Parfet, is it? I felt its power, as if a mind and a will possessed its grasp." Fou-Lu stated to her.

"You are right about that. I think Paeksys is alive, thinking and feeling too." Parfet agreed.

B.C. snickered as she gazed at him, noticing the look on his face bearing the calmed and satisfied expression.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked.

Fou-Lu felt the pressing will of the Endless, their voices echoing the very question that B.C. asked. He winced as he bowed his head.

"I am," he answered as he turned his back.

He was about to take a step forward and leave yet even before he could set his foot upon the ground, he felt his body freeze upon that moment. He could feel their voices echo upon his mind.

"_So, our doubt hath faced enlightenment." _ A female voice with its wise and gentle tune echoed with its stillness.

"Cho Ryong of the Fields, art thou satisfied with such?" Fou-Lu whispered his question.

"_The council faced a verdict. Chosen are we to continue this decision. Find no offense to such. For the sake of balance, it must be done."_

Fou-Lu felt his body resume its movement. He sauntered towards the door, ignoring the pulsing of his chest. The Paeksys began to resonate, displaying a cold light of blue, returning to its normal glow soon after. B.C. watched the sudden flicker as Fou-Lu reached the door, sliding open as he leaves.

"Fou-Lu," B.C. beckoned.

He halted for a moment, listening to what she has to say.

"I'll meet you at the bridge when you're ready."

Fou-Lu quietly left, the door sliding behind him. B.C. recalled the things that she had witnessed. A thought remained in her mind as she soon left the room, the door opening before her. As the door slid behind her, she sighed.

"It was as I expected."

* * *

End of Chapter:

Author's Notes:

Ok, no battles at the third chapter. And I could only wish I had done it right, was planning a battle soon after though.

I guess I did an unfamiliar introduction here. Ryu is from the Breath of Fire games as you should know. But you won't be seeing him around in the battle, only in Fou-Lu's memories. Well, I guess that hits everything now.

Please review. I appreciate your suggestions; comments, reviews, and anything that you would like to throw in. Thanks again.

Sydney Grise


	4. Chapter 4

**Vandread: Deus Marchen**

Note: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to apologize for the delay that has been a long deal. Due to the number of outside factors, this chapter was having hard moments in completion. Anyway, here it is. Without any further ado, here's the fourth chapter.

**Mirrors**

The flashing crimson lights alarmed the ship with the sound of the sirens ringing the ears of a few yet alerting the whole crew. Within the corridors rushed Hibiki, itching for another battle. Having no word uttered, he took a turn and converged with the rest of the team. Among the pilots rushing are Meia and Dita. Barnette and Jura were not far behind. The signals brought much to prepare for another battle, it made Barnette wince at the thought of their former opponents.

_Bring it on. I don't care whatever you throw at us. _Barnette thought as they reached the hatch towards the hangar. As the door slid open, what welcomed the group was none but familiar faces.

Gascogne stood before them, clad in her usual rugged outfit, facing the crew with her usual grin. Beside her was none other than Fou-Lu. It welcomed Hibiki with a grin. Meia and Barnette gazed at him unshaken while Jura and Dita shared the same expression of surprise. Crossing a gaze upon his purple shaded eyes, Hibiki winced at the silver haired youth.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the hangar? Are you bored?" Hibiki asked with his tone leaning to a slight weight of arrogance and mischief.

Fou-Lu returned his statement with a smirk on his face. Silent, he gazed at Hibiki straight in the eye as it seemingly gave an answer. He averted his gaze to the rest as he has left Hibiki quiet. Gascogne winced as he noticed the speechless response. She turned to the rest of the group and noticed the surprised look upon seeing him, wondering about the reason he was there or the role that he is taking.

"Enough with that," Gascogne started. "I guess you know who he is."

They gave a nod while Jura stared with a strange glow in her eyes. A smirk ran upon her face as she gazed at him with a bewitching glare, denoting a seducing look. Gascogne ignored her as she knew what she's up to once more.

"Ah, another Mr. Alien…" Dita chirped with her usual lively tone.

"Not all that you see are aliens." Hibiki turned to her and snickered. But it made sense for some point. _Although we're not sure if he really is human._

"So what is he doing here?" Barnette questioned. She finds the presence of Fou-Lu an odd thing. "Is he supposed to be in the quarters or something?"

"She's right, why is he here?" Meia queried further.

Gascogne smirked at the sense of things. But as she gazed at him, she gave a nod to trouble him no further.

"Looks like you haven't heard." Gascogne explained. "Captain just had him to assist us in battle. He's here for the battle. He could prove useful and make things better. Besides, he's with me."

Hibiki tilted his head, finding it odd. "What's he going to do anyway?"

"Who knows?" Dita shrugged.

Gazing at the bewildered group, Fou-Lu noticed the questions and doubts that each has displayed. He found this much similar from the way he brought the council of the Endless to its decision. It was very much a question to him as he was to the passengers of the ship. He winced as he recalled the very moment coming into play.

* * *

Moments earlier…

"_Fou-Lu, 'tis been decided by the conclave and as we found thy vessel at its brink." _The voice of the center-head imparted the statement with its usual still deepness of masculine tone. The flowing cloak of this being concealed his face and body, save the eyes that glowed with its aura and the gauntlet clad upon his hands. The clicking digits with metallic binds echoed as he clenched it in a fist. _"Thy burden shalt be divided. Thy body and thy soul be brought asunder thrice in halves."_

"_For thy power seeps much of thy vessel's bounds, hence a solution as such came to thought." _ The female voice answered as the cloak on the conclave member at the near left revealed its true being. Revealing a clothing of verdant fabrics in a form of oriental robes, a sash of azure wrapping upon her waist while markings of gold threads line the edges and outlines displayed her beauty. Her face was obscured by the veils that hovered upon her form as it circled upon her body, though the serene gaze remained peering through.

Fou-Lu gave his stern gaze upon the council, his eyes laid upon the lady. "Cho Ryong of the Fields, for what cause hath thou carried along? For thy thought laid its motive of both white and black. Cycle falls upon division as thou viewed well."

Cho Ryong brought her hand to rise, opening her palm with a simple gesture. A flash of light came to a spherical piece as it revealed the sight of the passengers of Nirvana. Flashing with random images, she revealed to Fou-Lu the possible outcome.

"_The motion came to mind as thou hath aided these humans. Though I find an oddity amongst them, society divided what was supposed to exist in harmony." _She commented, gazing at the images that concurred.

"_A reason for the Endless such as us to take balance," _A voice with its mingling tone of feminine and masculine sides came to echo from the far right. The cloak was lifted from the being as it revealed who stood on that part. The lithe form of a young man was revealed, clad in light armor of bronze with its decorated motif of a tree's relief. The bracers and greaves that covered hand and foot were made in its black luster, the battle-skirt of cloth and leather reached his knees. The mask of white with painted vine patterns sat upon his face, the long straight hair of black flowed freely. _"It poses risks and fares thee both in ill and well form."_

The words caught Fou-Lu's surprise as he gazed at the masked youth. "And what doth it confide, Su Ryong of the Woods?"

"_I shalt be more than willing to confide the scales." _Su Ryong replied with a slurring tone, his arms bound together as they crossed. Flicking with his fingers tapping the bracers, he winced inwardly. _"But art thou prepared of it, Fou-Lu?"_

* * *

Fou-Lu gazed at the group, watching them head for their posts. The pilots went to their respective machines, launching one after the other. A palm lay upon his shoulder with a tap. He turned back and saw Gascogne with a warm smile on her face. It was assuring enough for a stranger as he, so he thought.

"Hey, don't worry about it." She said with encouraging words. "We'll just do what we do best."

"I reckon thou mayest take that thought to working." Fou-Lu winced as he turned his sight to the work being done by the staff. Watching the machines in their working order, placing the pieces and components together in one of the Dreads, he found this sight a reminder once more.

"_No difference in their workings. No matter what manner of warfare, battles are but an inevitable fact." _Cho Ryong's whisper echoed within his ears. By now if visible, a smirk ran upon her face as she remarked. _"'tis another element after all, essential to balance as light and darkness are bound together to exist."_

'_Tis no different to what was before when I bore existence,_ Fou-Lu imparted his thought as he clasped his hands together upon his back. _I am amused to watch but a contract made must be carried._

"_Thou hath spoken thy part. I am but to watch at this moment." _She whispered calmly as she dispersed within his consciousness.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Gascogne's rough voice caught him. Fou-Lu gazed at her as he noticed her upon the ship, beckoning him. "Come on, we got work to do."

Fou-Lu uttered no word as he sauntered, heading for the supply ship.

* * *

"Detecting five carrier ships…Captain, they're Harvester ships." A crewmember from the bridge identified.

"Put it on visual." B.C. commanded.

A window made its display, revealing the fleet that was caught in their sensors. It was noticeable that this was a different matter. Glancing at the captain, she winced at the number that has shown.

"Captain…"

The elder captain gave a nod as she knew what is to be done. B.C. reverted gaze to the crew and issued the command. The images portrayed a change of action. Feeling a change of tactics running within their work, she commended the thought in mind.

_So they changed tactics and added number. _B.C. pondered, the command was already thought out. "Contact the Dread team."

The window display opened as the transmission was opened. Displaying an image of Meia's cockpit, she issued her command.

"Meia, the Dread team is cleared to engage. Exercise caution, they've increased in number."

* * *

The blue Dread maneuvered with its high speed, moving swiftly as it evades the barrage of shots from a squad of cube types. The vessel took a quick turn and as she swerved back began firing her own shots at the enemy, nailing half of the cubes that brought the attack while others have moved to evade. Unsuspecting, a yellow streak passed the remaining squad by, sliced into halves before it exploded. Cleared from the explosion came the yellow Vanguard, the saber grasped with the blade. Within the cockpit, a fizz interrupted the chaos as Hibiki's image came to the comm. link.

"Dita, let's do it." Hibiki stated the obvious strategy.

The Dread began its shifting as the Vanguard merged, enveloped by the blue light. The azure aura vanished soon after; beams of light flashed from it as it rushed towards a line of cube types and destroyed them in one go. The light faded as it revealed the Vandread charging from where it was. The cubes began to converge, creating spiked spheres of massive sizes. Upon formation of a number of these, they began to rush into the immediate threat. Hibiki glared at the oncoming vessels and braced himself for the battle.

Rushing with a snicker on his face, he maneuvered the Vandread at every corner. The blue machine unleashed the cannons mounted on its back and transferred it upon its arms. Without any hesitation shown, the Vandread rushed upon one of the spiked spheres and gave a thrusting strike with the cannon. The sharp pointed protrusion gathered energy as it destroyed the spikes surrounding the vessel and unleashed a beam blasting through the enemy, breaking it into pieces. The other sphere fired its spiked projectiles in a barrage towards the mech. The spikes grazed the Vandread slightly, thanks to the quick reflex as it swayed to the side and fired a beam from its cannon, obliterating the target.

"There's too many of these things." Hibiki snorted. The number of hostile units being picked up by his sensors was flashing in numerous dots. "They really want us dead."

"What do we do now? We can take them on right?" Dita imparted her suggestion.

* * *

The other Dread squads made their cross-fire against the enemy units. The cubes rushed in, avoiding the barrage while some of their numbers decrease as they took damage. The remnants fired their shots but the attack deemed too easy to impart. The Dreads evaded it smoothly and destroyed them easily, passing them by as explosions take queue behind them. Fragments floated upon the chaotic space as they passed. Among the squads in the skirmish, the red Dread along with its companion maneuvered through the beams of the cone shaped vessels and the projectiles of the spiked types. The red Dread made a swerve, avoiding each shot in a frantic manner. On the other hand, the other Dread dodged each shot with ease while returning fire with missiles upon the enemy, destroying each one.

"What are you doing Jura? Are you really trying to die out there?" Barnette's voice echoed through the comm. link.

"They're just too many of them there. How are we supposed to hit them if we're low on ammo anyway?" Jura countered her with her own qualms.

The flashing light signal on Barnette's HUD noted the same matter. She grimaced, having to admit that Jura did made sense of her partial cowardice.

* * *

"Stagehands, let's get to work." Gascogne's voice echoed, at an extent that it sounded with a laid-back accent. "Don't forget."

"SMILE! SMILE!" the rest of the supply crew responded with smiles matching their slogan.

The ships left one by one through the hangar doors. Fou-Lu gazed at each of them in their workplaces, rushing each piece of ammunition in boxes into the ships as workload then leaving to re-supply. He winced as he gazed at the task that he found himself in. Watching this take place, he averted his gaze to Gascogne as she took on the controls. She turned and beckoned him to take the seat beside her. Fou-Lu took a look, wondering what she was thinking. Gascogne gave her usual smile to him.

"It's our turn to move. This is how we work. As the actors make their roles, we aid them behind the scenes." Gascogne said to him, explaining the work they're taking.

Fou-Lu winced as he noted the logic. "Giving them their armaments when they have exhausted their load, the risk bears weight to thee greatly however this function bodes well. Hath thou struggled with fear this much?"

Gascogne shook her head. "That's what makes things fun. Fear doesn't get to me. After all this time, it didn't bother me at all."

"Thou hath given me humor. 'Tis how ye faced troubles without faltering that amuses me." Fou-Lu calmly remarked as he turned to the piles of ammunition. He then turned to the sight that conspired outside, displaying the chaos of the battlefield. Flashing with a number of explosions, trailing barrages of energy shots and beams crossing at every point, it was a destructive space where they risk themselves. The image of this battle gave impression of what he has been into, only different in these terms.

The supply ships along with them initiated their tasks. They closed in on other Dreads as they began their reloading. Gascogne's ship closed in to Jura's and Barnette's Dreads, sending their armaments into their arsenals. While the transfer is being made, a transmission came upon the comm. link.

"Gascogne, could you double the usual arsenal. Looks like a long battle at this case." Barnette barked her request. Noticing the image displayed the newcomer beside her, she frowned upon noticing the partner that Gascogne brought along in that ship. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What's with the scowl? You still don't trust men, do you?" Gascogne snickered as she looked at Fou-Lu. "Besides, he kinda looks like a girl."

The silver haired youth was quiet with the statement. He knew that this would be a joke to this matter. Ignoring it, he stared at the sight outside and grimaced. His thoughts have gone to engulf him again.

_The toll of this battle bears great weight. Lest the mortals survive, it carries their downfall. _He pondered. Finding that he should take action, he stood and went to the supply bay where the ammunition is placed.

"Gascogne, would thou mind my request for this moment, if it fares well to thee?" Fou-Lu said to her.

"Well, anything that you say. I know you're eager to help but we are out of machines right now." Gascogne replied. "But this is what I can do with them. A stagehand's work could be enough."

Fou-Lu stared at the shuttle bay door. He averted his gaze towards the weapons and gave a thought to his actions. "Very well, so what is to be done?"

Gascogne grinned. "You can start with preparing and inspecting the weapons first. When ready, we can give the supplies."

He sauntered towards the warheads and other crates of armaments. A voice made its whisper upon his ear as it gave a comment to the motions he had taken.

"_Art thou holding back through such methods? Hath thou taken thyself to watch a battle seemingly holding death upon their faces?" _Cho Ryong echoed with her comment as her voice gave its gentle form. If her image revealed itself, it would be clasping his body from behind in an act of restrain; her arms might be wrapping his chest.

Fou-Lu gave no heed to her words. He continued as he approached the crate. The shuttle door was about to open, what seemed un-audible was Gascogne's voice in its diminished volume. Fou-Lu turned and noticed her across the cabin and upon the control room. The door was slowly closing as she frantically warned him. Reading her lips, he knew that he was being signaled to return to the cockpit. Yet his mind wandered about, struggling to a deadlock of a decision that argued internally. He only gave a grin as his mind turned to silence.

"_Thou conspired to either move back or remain. Thy decision shall mould their fate and thine own." _A disembodied voice came to echo, deep yet drifting in its stillness as it seemed to come as a whisper. The puzzled youth stood hapless, noting that what came around him had seemingly halted its pace. It was not long that he heard the voice again. _"Once more, remain or take action?"_

Gascogne was beckoning him with the top of her voice. Noting no response from him, she might have seen a mirage. The silver-haired youth's eyes were still, a smile seemingly forming upon his visage. Stunned at that moment, she could not think of anything at the moment. Her mind struggled with the thought of taking him out of the area on her own but she had no choice. The door slid shut, ringing its hiss upon the moment it closed. The sensors were flashing as the shuttle bay was supposed to initiate its reloading session. Amidst the alarm running within the panel, a still voice came to whisper upon her ear.

"_Open the shuttle bay door. Trust him on this." _A disembodied voice came to speak with its calm tone. Deep and serene, it was making its deal with her. Having to follow this sudden prompting, she pushed a button.

* * *

The silver Dread made its evasive maneuver, circling sideways as it dodged the spray of shots made by several cube types. Meia grimaced at the persistence of the Harvester ships as she careened her ship and turned to counter. Firing her Vulcan cannons at the cube types that crossed her path, the spray of bullets took down three of them as she rushed past them. In mach speed, she came through the incoming beams fired by the other hostile vessels. Dodging every shot as she moved her ship to and fro with that thought, she glared at the origin of the barrage. Noting the cone type has made its appearance, she could have sworn that it was the same enemy again. The tips of the hostile ship's protrusions began to glow as it was directly aimed at her. She smirked at the incoming attack, bracing for anything that could happen.

Out of nowhere came a pair of beams striking the cone type. The shots caused its impact, explosions surrounding the ship as it pierced through. From behind came the blue Vandread, hovering to her side. Meia's HUD opened a transmission screen, displaying Hibiki and Dita on the other line.

"How many are these things? Is there an end to those jerks?" Hibiki lashed out a loud rant. "They're getting on my nerves."

"We'll have to last long if that's the case. Just like the last battle that we had." Meia scoffed with her answer.

Out of nowhere, a beam flashed out rushing between them. The two vessels swayed by instinct as they evaded, not knowing where this was aimed at. They came to realize that it was rushing towards the back row, the area where the Nirvana and the other ships are situated. Meia turned back, realizing that it was too late to warn them.

* * *

Fou-Lu gazed at the shuttle bay door, watching the gap open as a vacuum of air rushed to the void outside. The canisters shook at the pulling force as the door slowly opened. Before the door could continue, a violent jerk shook the ship, jamming the door in place. Leaving the shuttle bay half-opened, the air escaping the sector slowly, Fou-Lu felt his body carried to the loss of gravity. Floating aimlessly, violently pulled, he braced himself in a curled form as he was thrown out of the supply ship. Even before finding this fate near him, he struggled within as voices echoed within his mind in their arguments. Unfamiliar voices began to be heard, disembodied in nature yet distinct from each other.

"_Struggling with what to do, I suppose that is our problem, Yorae." _A calm voice came to speak. Seemingly noble as it sounded, it was almost logical in form. _"But I can help with that. Call it an adviser."_

"_Oh, enough with the smooth talk, will ya?" _A brash and rugged voice followed in reply. Sounding like a battle-hungry persona, it was appealing to the strength and valor. _"I say we fight. I'm fighting either along side you or by myself in your command."_

"_Why won't let him decide at least." _A voice once more called, this time, more childlike in tone and age to its pitch. _"It's Fou-Lu for crying out loud."_

Confusing in that moment, Fou-Lu drifted to the empty space. The thoughts of his consciousness began to impart his decision.

_Mine fate I shall forge. What business thou hath with me? _Fou-Lu invoked his thoughts as his response. Time seems to run out for them as air disperses and he is about to vanish in the void outside. Stillness came to being as in unison, they answered him.

"_You must fight and survive. Show them what we're capable of as what you should be."_

Light began to surround his form. The golden aura came in its divine form, surrounding his body with energy as it cloaked him from the harsh void and the eyes of others. The sparkles of light peered through the door, a beacon shining in the midst of battle. It was casting its call, attention taken by many.

* * *

Meia caught the glimpse of the sudden moment. Turning to her display, she noted the flash of light as her sensors picked up its signal. Hibiki and Dita were startled by the sudden flash, turning their gazes towards its origin. Along with a few other Dread pilots, they watched the sudden spectacle as the battle seemed to have halted.

"What's going on?" Hibiki scoffed. "Don't tell me something crazy's boiling up."

"Gascogne might be in trouble." Meia quickly commented. Opening her communication terminals, she contacted two Dread pilots and barked her commands. "I'll need two Dreads to cover the Stagehands, now."

Two Dread ships rushed to the back row, following Meia's command. Barnette glanced at the direction of Gascogne's ship, grimacing at what happened. Mingling with her confusion was her rage as she gripped her control stick tightly. Seeing the hostile Harvesters coming close, she brought her Dread to rush in offense.

"You'll pay for that." Barnette yelled as she came to attack.

The Dread rushed to the squad of cube types and cone types, thinking of vengeance. Pulling the trigger, she unleashed a number of shots at them without any hint of holding back. Passing the cube types behind, exploding upon her trail after being shot down, Barnette focused on the other hostile ship. The cone type began to charge its energy, readying its beam weapons to strike her. The energy now growing as it gathered, she's only bracing for impact.

The golden streak of light passed her from behind, rushing in velocity. It's sped towards the cone type with its aura burning with fury. The strange star rushing in its pace, a flare of its energy flashing as its speed came to a higher notch, it made its offense. Cube types in numerous numbers blocked its path, firing their shots at the unknown being. The projectiles were rendered useless, the strange light being impervious to their barrage. And without any ado, it passed the Harvester ships with ease as they exploded behind his trail after colliding. The glowing streak continued, minding not the enemies that come to his path as they face their doom, being destroyed upon his path. Now drawing closer, the cone type shot out its barrage of beams at the hostile figure. The streak moved without any regard as it charged head on. As it drew closer, it made its collision to the vessel. The unknown object pierced through it, the shields of the ship rendered useless to it.

Barnette was dumbfounded. Finding that this strange being saved her life, she was speechless to find herself feel helpless on that moment. She was not alone in terms of astonishment. Gascogne watched the being move towards the other hostile ships, passing them through as it destroyed them with its agile actions and strikes. A smirk came to her face as she watched.

"You just gave me a shock with your stubborn action. I'll let that slide for a while." Gascogne said with a sarcastic tone, being the spectator in her ship.

The golden streak hovered within the midst of the line. The Dread pilots and the crew of the Nirvana watched closely. The aura upon which surrounded the being vanished as a figure hovered with the dark space. The figure was seemingly humanlike in form and size, spare the wings protruding upon its back and the tail planted behind. The platinum mane with its short length rose upon his head, denoting its power. Its arms and legs resembled gauntlets and greaves of unknown material, wrapping the limbs where they're placed. And the markings on its body came to manifest as the mantle of energy surrounded it lightly. It was more of a strange being, unknown if it was divine or forbidden in nature. The being turned to the sight of the Nirvana and the Dreads, its gaze lay upon the whole group.

* * *

Within the core of the Nirvana, a strange resonance once more occurred. The Paeksys Plagma began to change its aura once more. From its cold blue light, it shifted to its verdant color. It pulsed, flashing faintly then greatly in intervals. Its pace came quicker as it signaled its voice. Parfet was taken by surprise, gazing at the core as it made its resonance.

"What's wrong now, Paeksys?" she inquired, clasping her data pad once more. Pyoro began once more with its static state, floating aimlessly around her. The navibot began to speak once more, the Paeksys answered through the machine.

"He's come…he's here…he'll save us along with the others…." it answered her as the light surrounded the room.

"Who is he? What do you mean?" she asked once more.

The answer was repeated once more. Being puzzled, she could only wish what was going on outside. With this in mind, she rushed to the terminal once more, activating the communication code towards the deck.

* * *

"Captain, the Paeksys resonated again. It must be reacting to something."

The transmission screen opened upon the bridge, displaying Parfet's image. B.C. watched the image that has presently appeared. Analyzing the display that has unveiled, she could only assume what is going on.

_It must be the strange being that appeared just now. _B.C. pondered. "Zoom in the image on the object."

The image closed in, finding the being in its detail. Noticing the face that it had, despite its androgynous features behind the aura of energy, she composed herself to hide the startled state that has come to her.

"It can't be…Fou-Lu."

Misty saw the image as well as she stood on the door, unseen to them. Finding the figure startling, she could only say nothing.

* * *

The strange being faced the Harvester fleet. Its gaze remained steady as its voice came to echo.

"Thou hath yet to see mine wrath." The voice in its mingling tone spoke. The being rushed forward, the aura bursting once more in a halo as it came in great speed. Without any hesitation, it made its way towards the fleet. This action surprised the Dread fleet, confused at what to do.

Hibiki grimaced as he brought the blue Vandread to charge forward. "What are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

* * *

End of Chapter

Author's Notes:

I should apologize for the delay…and the sudden cut in the battle. I was struggling with many outside stuff. But at the same time, I'm struggling with this chapter if I should get the battle going or not. Anyways, I'll hang it there at the moment. Well, please review. Your comments, suggestions and reviews are all appreciated.

Sydney Grise


End file.
